


Long Night

by willowthorn



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowthorn/pseuds/willowthorn
Summary: A night of intimacy before the end
Relationships: AuDy/Cassander Timaeus Berenice
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Long Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harpydora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpydora/gifts).



They stand before a mirror, their room dark with only the faint light of the moon reflecting on the water beyond their walls casting a pale shadow across their face. They’re old now, the grey in their hair dull and the lines in their face much deeper in the low light. They look tired, Cass notes absently as they begin to unpin their hair. Somehow, despite the length of the day, they felt for a brief moment so many years younger sitting there with the rest of the Chime, talking, laughing in a way that was uncommon in these stately halls. 

Their fingers move slowly through their hair, their mind wandering as their hair begins to fall about their shoulders. They brush a lock to the side, dipping their head forward, and it is then with their eyes closed that they feel cold fingers, metal with silicone pads, skirt the curve of their neck. 

AuDy’s reflection in the mirror feels for a moment ghostly, a vision instead of a reality. Cass holds their breath tight, shoulders a hard line before they relax, tilting their head back into AuDy’s touch.

“Shit, AuDy. Don’t surprise me like that.” AuDy’s fingers work slowly, smoothing through what small portion of their hair is already loose. They play with the waves left by the braid, slow and familiar in a way that makes their heart ache. 

“You are tired, let me help.” They can’t refute it, can’t refute the hand resting solid on their shoulder. 

Audy’s hands have always been dexterous, unrestricted by the human limits of flexibility. They are slow taking their hair down all the same, combing through each strand. Cass finds their eyes following the movement, how they took just a bit more time with the locks that had more grey than the others.

Four years could be such a painfully long time. They close their eyes against the ache of that temporal distance still present.

“You have missed me.” AuDy’s fingers brush the corner of their cheek. “You should let me care for you tonight.” 

“I should go to bed.” Cass breathes through their touch, the slight glow of their scales reflecting in the metal of AuDy’s hands. “I have meetings in the morning.”

“You are Apokine. And everyone has had a lot of wine.” As if that covered every possible objection they might have had.

“You don’t get it, they…” Cass’ tone leaks their frustration, turning towards AuDy.

“I understand perfectly, I just don’t care. Let me tend to you tonight.” AuDy slips their fingers lightly across Cass’ gills, barely touching. Cass shudders, movement halting. Though they are tired, they really shouldn’t delay the meetings in the morning, maybe they could… It had been a while, AuDy was right, and maybe… Maybe it would be alright. Another slow brush against their gills, just the echo of a touch, and their mind is made up for them. 

They had been lonely, damn it. 

They take a long breath in, trying to act as if the barest touch had been missed enough to make them tremble. 

“Fine, but we can’t stay up all night.” Even though they wanted to, even though they knew that they wouldn’t really be satisfied with just a quickie. 

“Your sleep quality will be improved if I am thorough.” AuDy steers them towards the washroom, bypassing the deep bath sunken into the floor to turn on the shower. Cass, for their part, begins to disrobe as steam fills the room. It wasn’t the first time AuDy had insisted on this - a shower, to relax their muscles and clean their relevant areas before undoing it all by rendering them sweaty and smelling of sex not even an hour later. 

“You really think there’s time for all this?” Cass says, kicking the last of their clothing into a corner.

“I said I would take care of you - let me take care of you.” AuDy guides them by the small of their back, despite their grumbling, into the shower. They tilt Cass’ head back, and Cass knows they’re taking the time to memorize how the water makes the their hair look, how the greys they had grown since last time darken in the stream, how the slight wrinkles they swore were deeper every day at the corner of their eyes ease in the soft, warm light reflected in steam around them. They let their eyes slip close, and they feel AuDy run a finger up between their brows, smoothing the line there for a brief moment before their hand works through their hair, making sure their locks are evenly damp. 

It’s painful, in a way, how slowly AuDy moves. How they bat away Cass’ hands every time they reach for the soap, or the gill rinse, or the scale buffer and insist they do it all for them. The motions are familiar from when they were injured, or sick, or AuDy had once again determined that they were too stressed and they just needed to…

“AuDy, let me clean my own damn scales.” Cass snaps after the second time they have their buffer taken away from them. “I did it without you for four years, you don’t have to-” 

“I wish to take care of you.” AuDy holds still, the buffer in their hand. 

“Yeah, well, I just want to get fucked and go to bed. I don’t need to be - to be taken care of like this.” Cass’ hair sticks to their back as they move, the swirl AuDy had carefully put their hair into to let their conditioner soak in falling loose as they reach to grab it back.

“Cass.” AuDy lets them take it, lets them begin scrubbing at their arms. 

“Four years and suddenly you’re a romantic or something.”

“You know there was no other option. I wasn’t given a choice. I did try to leave.”

“I know! I know..” Cass breathes deeply, in through their nose, out through their gills. “I’m really happy you’re back, I am, but… How can you just expect for us to be able to pick things up again like nothing happened? Rigor is out there, we didn’t get shit planned tonight, and I’m supposed to be Apokine. It’s been years, AuDy. How can we just…”

“There were times where I…. Do you know what divines dream of, Cass?” AuDy starts and stops, their hand at Cass’ upper arm. They do not squeeze, they do not twitch their fingers over Cass’ soapy scales. 

“No, I-“ Cass begins to grumble.

“I dreamed of you. Like this, with me again.” 

That freezes Cass, their shoulders a tense line under AuDy’s attention as they push away their hair, fingers trailing. 

“Stress and grey hair included. I would not trade this. Please do not rush me. Please do not turn me away.” 

They choke, a small sound as they tip their head back into the water, feel the pressure of AuDy’s hand against them, real and solid. There. 

“Fine, just promise you won’t do something stupid like that again.” 

“Only if you do.” AuDy’s hand is on the small of their back, following muscles and scars. Four years is a long time, but they do not remark on how Cass’ scars had faded, how they’re a bit softer now that they no longer have to run after everyone, how they’re thinner because eating meals feels more like it did when they grew up and less like how they tasted in the cramped kitchens of the Kingdom Come. 

“You know I can’t.” Cass’ eyes close. They feel soap slide across their chest, fingers flirting with the secondary set of gills on their torso. 

“Then try to live despite it all. Do not be a hero.” AuDy’s torso is warm against their back. Cass chooses to hum instead of scoffing like a younger them would have, relenting to relax against AuDy, to let them run their hand down Cass’ abdomen, tracing the crease between torso and leg before sliding further. 

Cass arches their spine, fingers in their hair to rinse as AuDy’s hand begins to play in earnest. They feel the soap slide against the curve of their ass. Silicone pads dig into their flesh, teasing as they part their legs. They move around them, Cass’ arms finding their shoulders as warm water cleans between their parted flesh. They do not bother to hide how the sensation, feather light, makes them flush.

“A hum is not an answer.” AuDy’s voice is pitched low as they move to trace long circles between Cass’ thighs.

“No, but you still haven’t promised me anything either.” Cass sighs, rolling their hips against the pressure of AuDy’s thumb. “Look, we can either have a serious conversation about this or you can fuck me flat into the mattress. Your call.”

“You’re the one that brought it up.” AuDy’s fingers still but do not pull away.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t think it would be a whole thing.” Cass huffs, pointedly shifting their hips. “Listen, we can’t stay in the shower all night. We’ll talk about this later - are you going to fuck me or not?”

Cass hears a brief hum from deep in AuDy’s chest before their fingers crook at the sensitive bundle of nerves right nestled between their two members, just now starting to flush warm and swollen. Their breath shudders, their hand slapping wetly against the tile of the shower walls, slipping until they find their way inch by twitching, gasping inch to the shower tap. The air is cold without the warmth of the water hitting Cass’ back, but they find they can pay it little attention as AuDy guides them through stumbling steps, never breaking contact with each other, back towards Cass’ bed. They don’t even bother grabbing a towel. 

Their back lands against the soft sheets, their legs wide as AuDy fingers them. They can feel them watch the roll of water across their ribs, down their thighs. They know AuDy wants to touch every drop that still lingers on them as they press their weight against them, warm and solid and familiar. AuDy’s fingers brush against Cass’ jaw, against their lips. The motion is rough, insistent. Cass licks against their own taste, pulls the digits into their mouth as they grind against AuDy’s leg, so helpfully pressed against their loins. They feel like laughing, the lingering tension from so many words unspoken falling away. 

It doesn’t matter if they’ll probably never hear the small phrase they tell themself they don’t want AuDy to say. It doesn’t matter. AuDy touches them like nobody else, like they can think only of Cass when their legs are open. Like they want to keep them, to mark them, to bring them to the edge of the universe and back.

“There’s - mnn, shit, AuDy, I -” Cass kisses their palm, lets their fingers dance across their flushed gills. “There’s a few dicks in the drawer, and some lube. I want you in me.” 

AuDy leans back, seeming to consider Cass. Their hand trails teasing down their chest, across their hips. Their fingers skim the curve of their crotch, the firm growth of their now flush dual members. They brush the base, and slip lower, into the source of Cass’ slick.

“You are not adequately prepared for me. I’ll have to resolve that first.” AuDy’s voice is steady, even as Cass groans under them.

“You’ve been fingering me for like 20 minutes what do you mean I’m not ‘prepared’?” It hadn’t been that long, had it? The last time Cass had taken something had been…. Alright, so maybe they were a bit preoccupied and didn’t really have time for it, but even so.

“I brought my own supplies. You will be very full, and very sore if we proceed now.”

“I can deal with being sore. I want you, and your apparently freakishly huge mystery dick.” 

They were not prepared. 

AuDy’s choice of dick was well matched to the size of their chassis - thick, solid, and just a bit bigger than what Cass would have gravitated towards normally. Cass had been convinced that they could take it, and they could - they gasped as it stretched them, members twitching as their flesh parted to account for AuDy’s girth. It burned, in a familiar way. It burned in a way that begged for Cass’ hips to rock, to coax a bit more slick out from AuDy. It was self lubricating, which had saved them from finding which bottle of lube still had an adequate supply within. It had leaked fat pearly drops as AuDy gripped the base, pumping slowly to spread an even coating across their length. The sight alone was enough to clear every other thought from Cass’ head. 

God. They still knew exactly how to get them going. 

Cass’s teeth find their lips, biting lightly as they begin to move, slowly. They want to be quick, they want to ride AuDy like they used to, they want to bring themself to the edge again and again just to feel the sweet, hot gush of cum inside of them, or onto them, or anything really. The small preview AuDy had given them was not at all enough. They wanted more, they wanted to feel it drip out of them, fire hot. They wanted to get there with AuDy, and they wanted AuDy to… They wanted AuDy to stay locked with them for however long it took to run out of whatever lube stores they had. Maybe longer. Maybe AuDy could stay with them not just this night, but the next. Maybe… 

AuDy’s hand cups the curve of their ass, supportive, squeezing just slightly as Cass finally feels the release of their hips, and AuDy’s girth slides home. Their chest heaves with the sensation, their blunted nails scratching against AuDy’s upper back. It is no easy task to keep them still until their breathing relaxes, until the muscles squeezing their synthetic cock release, but it is a delight to get to see them lean back, to balance against AuDy’s knees as they fuck themself open. They watch Cass’ sex bob with the movement, the fluid motions of their abdomin easy to get lost in. Time at least has not changed that about them, nor did it change how the long lines of their throat looked as they rolled their head back, eyes closed and movements becoming shallow as they found their favourite angle. 

They had been kind enough to let Cass lead until they were totally comfortable, totally open, their arms trembling but unwilling to change it if it meant the loss of a mere second of sensation. Yet as Cass got closer, their pace stuttering, it was far too easy to push them back into the plush mattress. It took a lifting of their hips to change their balance, their eyes wide and bright, beautiful against their flushed cheeks and wet hair

AuDy files away how they gasp, surprised and delighted as they bounce within their long memory. It is not newly discovered, but it is important all the same. It is also important, but equally familiar, how they make the most wonderful, inarticulate sound as AuDy presses their legs back until their knees almost touch their shoulders. 

When Cass cums for the first time, it is with an arched back, arms about their head, hair loose and wild where it fanned out behind them. They clench tight around AuDy, shuddering as synthetic cum paints their insides. They groan as AuDy’s cock slides within them, whining as that pearly liquid soaks the sheets below them. 

“God, that’s so much… Fuck, we should have grabbed a towel or something.” Cass’ voice comes breathless when they come down, their hips shifting against the still present pressure of AuDy between their legs.

“... Want to go again? I mean, we already ruined the sheets, so…” They ask, as if AuDy hadn’t been planning that, as if they didn’t know how much Cass liked to be filled. As if they didn’t get this exact model of dick for that exact purpose. Their smile, crooked and toothy, earns AuDy’s hand against their cheek, against their lips before they pull away and push in. Their grin turns into a gasp, sheets knotting in their grip. 

The second time Cass cums, it is on all fours, their hair pulled back in AuDy’s hand, their hips twitching and stomach burning as it’s coated in white. They moan AuDy’s name, throaty as they ask for more, for AuDy to fill them to the brim. AuDy, ever steady, obliges without hesitation. Cass’ arms give, and they know as the bed rocks under them that it was only by some ancient ruler’s wisdom to install thick walls that the entire grounds did not hear Cass. 

Having them on their side is a delight, their leg propped against AuDy’s torso, kept in place only by the remains of AuDy’s off arm, their hand slick with Cass’ own cum mixing with the synthetic as they pump another shuddering orgasm out of them. They move slowly, bleary and breathless as AuDy releases them, legs spread wide, carefully avoiding the puddle that formed under them. 

A contented hum vibrates in Cass’ chest as they become aware of warmth, of the sweat at the back of their neck, of the sensitivity of their gills as they roll against the fabric. AuDy’s hand moves over their hip, their thigh. It presses lightly against their pelvis, then slightly harder as cum slips out of them.

“Gross. You know I’m not going to clean this, right?” 

“I’ll get a towel.” They look messy and happy in a way that begs for AuDy to touch, to flip them over and continue the second they’ve recovered enough to string a coherent thought together just so that look didn’t disappear under the weight of unwanted leadership. 

They’ll have time for more, AuDy is sure.


End file.
